Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the second of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on December 10, 1999 on BBC Two. *Heat B was the beginning of the Third Wars Decline, with former Semi-Finalist Behemoth becoming the first of several semi-finalists from the previous year to fall in the heat. *The arena spikes were of note here - their contribution to the defeat of Behemoth was one of the more memorable controversies surrounding them. *The arena floor flipper was seen for the first time in this battle, hurling Behemoth across it when it was placed there with the House Robots after being immobilised. *Heat Winner, Pitbull, was the first robot to wield a pair of crushing jaws as a weapon. It remains one of the few to successfully use the weapon to good effect. *Pitbull's first victory against Sump Thing is currently ranked equal 21st in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Robocow's statistics board featured a spelling error; the Notes section read "Has a wagging wooden tale", when tail would be the correct spelling. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Sump Thing vs Pitbull Sump Thing was the faster robot, and immediately attacked Pitbull with its hammer. Pitbull pushed it into the arena wall flamers, where Sump Thing was immobilised. Pitbull could not bite it, but Sergeant Bash used its cutters and almost cut Sump Thing in half. Sir Killalot then proceeded to hook it onto its lance, drilling it repeatedly before lowering the torched Sump Thing into the pit. Winner: Pitbull Abaddon vs Technophobic Before this battle Abaddon had to replace the ball in its tail with a lighter castor due to it being overweight. This significantly reduced its manoeuvrability. At the start of the battle it was picked up by Technophobic, but Technophobic could not flip it. Abaddon used its Rotavator blades to rip off some of Technophobic's armour. Technophobic responded by ripping off Abaddon's castor and pushed the robot onto the flame pit. Abaddon was stuck on the grille of the flame pit because its tail was trapped in the mesh. Meanwhile Shunt attacked Technophobic, and then lifted Abaddon out of the flame pit. Technophobic then pushed it into Sir Killalot. The match went to a judge's decision, which was given to Technophobic. Winner: Technophobic General Carnage vs Robocow This match started slowly with both robots spinning around each other. General Carnage slowly picked up Robocow, and pulled it near the pit. Robocow escaped but was then attacked by Matilda's chainsaw. General Carnage then pushed Robocow into Sergeant Bash. Matilda drove in and broke Robocow's tail off, before Sir Killalot then picked up Robocow and flipped it. Winner: General Carnage Behemoth vs Shark Attack In this very short battle Behemoth drove into Shark Attack's side twice, but could not flip it. This was not the case the third attempt, where it lifted up Shark Attack and turned it over. Behemoth then reversed away just as the house robots came in to finish off Shark Attack. This was another one of Behemoth's classic short battles. Winner: Behemoth Round 2 Pitbull vs Technophobic In this battle Pitbull started better and pushed Technophobic into the edge of the arena. Both robots moved around each other before Technophobic lifted Pitbull up. Unfortunately it could not turn it over. Pitbull came charging back and drove at the edge of the arena, where its jaws got clamped to the railway sleeper at the side. It was finally freed when it was hit by Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash. Pitbull escaped and pushed Technophobic onto the flame pit. The flames reached the petrol engine as cease was called, and Technophobic caught fire, much to the delight of the audience. Winner: Pitbull Behemoth vs General Carnage Both robots manoeuvred round each other before Behemoth lifted up General Carnage and tipped it over. It then attacked it with the rear axes. Dead Metal then attacked General Carnage, and Behemoth attacked the house robot. Shunt tipped General Carnage back over, but it was then lifted up by Sir Killalot and put in the pit. At the end of the battle Dead Metal went for revenge attack on Behemoth, slicing through it with his new saw. However, cease was called and the fight ended. Winner: Behemoth Heat Final Pitbull vs Behemoth This was a controversial battle. At the start Behemoth immediately flipped Pitbull, to reveal the 'PTO' written on the bottom. The house robots then turned Pitbull the correct way up. Both robots pushed each other and Behemoth was escaping from Sir Killalot when a giant spike came up from the arena floor and knocked Behemoth on its side. Pitbull drove over some smaller spikes next to it, but just bounced up and down comically instead of being flipped. Sir Killalot and Dead Metal attacked Behemoth. At the end of the battle, Behemoth was flipped by the arena floor flipper. Amazingly it was still running, but the 'cease' command had already been given. Heat Winner: Pitbull Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat B, it was the first Robotic Soccer heat. Velocirippa vs Demolition Demon 2 '''Winner: Velocirippa Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Heats won by a newcomer